


BillDip Floof

by The_Binding



Series: The Binding [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shorts, Sometimes angst, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the sfw prompts I get on my tumblr.  All of these fit into the world of my main fic The Binding.  The notes will always tell you what year (in relation to The Binding they take place!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 1
> 
> Prompt: Bill being a big grump!

The rain was coming down in sheets outside as the Pine siblings sat with their grunkle at the kitchen table.  He was shuffling a deck of cards in the light of a battery operated lantern.  ”Alright you two- since the TV is out its officially family game night.”

 

 

They were a couple hands into Kings in the corner when Bill popped in, hovering near the edge of the table by Dipper.  ”Card games?  People still do that?”

 

 

"Powers out."  Mabel explained, earning a chuckle.

 

 

"Deal me in old man!  I want to play."  Discarding their score sheet for a new one the delt they demon in, explaining the rules as they did.

 

 

Four hands in and Bill was starting to get irritated, he had yet to win a single hand.  He glanced at the score sheet by Stanford- there were no marks under his name.

 

 

Six games in and still not a single win and Shooting Star was only two points away from winning.  He grumbled to himself as Pine Tree won the hand.  The next deal was his which meant Mabel got to go first.  She cleared her hand before any of them got a chance to play.

 

 

"Haha!  Losers!"  She cheered, jumping up on her chair.  Oh the was the last straw!  The cards in Bill’s hand went up in blue fire so sudden;y that Pine Tree let out a shriek and tumbled out of his chair, Shooting Star also almost falling.

 

 

"Dipper control your demon!"  Mabel yelled at her brother.  The score sheet and deck in the middle of the table went up next.

 

 

"WHAT?!"  Bill’s voice echoed horribly his body going red.  Grunkle Stan scooped up Mabel and hurried out of the line of fire.

 

 

"B-Bill?  Hey come on its a stupid game.  She was just trying to get under your skin.  You wouldn’t want to give her the satisfaction of THAT right?"

 

 

Bill’s attention turned fully on Dipper and he seemed to calm slightly.  ”I am  _your_  demon am I?”  He snarled, Dipper gulped.  ”We’ll see about that.  We’ll see just who has control over whom.”

 

 

This was not going to end well…


	2. Oink Oink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 2
> 
> Prompt: how about bill doing something bad to a witch or someone else and they curse him with having a nose pig for a while in his triangle form, and dipper is confused and after he found out that the nose makes noises he probably wont stop doing it to embarras bill?

"Hey Bill I am having trouble translating this line of code.  Give me a hand?"  Dipper was pacing the attic room with journal 3 in hand.  Bill wasn’t there right then but he knew the demon would be able to hear him.

 

 

"Which line?"  Dipper’s brow furrowed and he quickly turned around.  Bill wasn’t there…  "I said which line Pine Tree?"  He turned quickly again but no Bill.

 

 

"Bill why are you hiding?  And what’s going on with your voice?"  It was… nasally. 

 

 

"I am NOT hiding, I am right over your shoulder."  The triangle grumbled.  Dipper went to turn again and at the lest second went the other way- coming face to… nose… snout with Bill.

 

 

"Umm Bill you’ve got a little something…"  He made a gesture at his own nose.

 

 

Bill rolled his eye and tinted red.  ”Oh, H-oink oink.”  His hands snapped over the snout eye widening in horror- red turning to pink.  Dipper bit his lip his face going red and his whole body positively trembling in an effort to keep his laughter in.  Finally he broke.  

 

 

Doubled over holding the stitch in his side, tears forming in his eyes.  ”H-how did this… this happen?!”  He gasped between giggles.

 

 

Bill reddened again and grumbled something under his breath.  ”Sorry I didn’t catch that.  What?”

 

 

"A stupid witch got the drop on me okay!"  Dipper just stared at him a moment before breaking into another fit of laughter.  He took Bill’s hand and tugged him toward the stairs.

 

 

"Come on, Mabel borrowed my magic book.  Lets see what we can do."  Bill relaxed a little behind him.  The moment Dipper’s feet hit the bottom floor though:  "Mabel. camera. NOW"


	3. Bye for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1
> 
> Prompt: Bill has just learned (from Mabel) that the twins are only in Gravity Falls for the summer. Mabel wants to stay b/c her friends + Waddles, Bill is determined never to let Pine Tree out of his sights (as if that were possible), but also never to let him out of his grasp as well.
> 
> ((modified slightly since he knows they leaves- just HATES it))

Bill floated moodily around the Shack, his glow dim.  The twins were packing their things to leave for the summer despite his best efforts to keep them around.  He had tried everything!  Telling them to tell their parents they hate them and wanted to stay with Stan.  He tried to get them lost in the woods but then Mabel had started whining about being hungry and he could only handle that sound for so long.  He had even briefly considered killing off the Pine parents but dismissed it- that would only make the twins angry at him.

 

As it stood in a few hours they would be boarding the bus to head home.

 

"You can always visit us in our dreams."  Shooting star reminded him.

 

"And Gruncle Stan DOES have a phone.  You can all us any time you want."  Dipper pointed out.

 

"Not the same!  This place is BORING without you two!"  He huffed and crossed his arms.  Hmm maybe he should do something to the BUS!  That might work.  All the busses in town suddenly breaking down.  That would give him al least a few more days.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Pine Tree grabbing his hand and pulling him down.  ”Whatever you’re planning: don’t.  We’ll be back next summer- maybe even sooner!  We have three day weekends from school and its not to much of a trip up here.  I am sure we can get mom and dad to bring us up.”

 

That brightened Bill up a little but still…  He hugged Pine Tree.  ”There are monsters out there not found in that journal of yours.  You need protecting and I can’t leave here.”

 

Dipper felt his heart drop and hugged Bill.  ”Hey I’ll feel better just knowing you always have an eye on me.”


	4. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1
> 
> Prompt: Dipper starts messing with Bill by calling him William and is pisses Bill the frick off

"Hey William."  A pause.  "Williaaaammmm!"  Dipper tried again.  Nothing.  "William don’t ignore me!"  Mabel snickered.

 

"Who the fuck is William?!"  Bill snapped- turning red.  Man Pine Tree was being obnoxious.

 

"You are.  Bill is short for William…"

 

"No- no its not.  My name is just Bill- not William."  Dipper gave him an appraising glance, eyes narrowed and Bill could SEE the wheels turning.

 

~*~

 

"Hey William come here."  "William are you coming or not!"  "You… WIlliam why are you watching soaps..?"   "William we’re leaving!"

 

Every time he heard it his eye twitched.  And then Shooting Star got in on it too…

 

"William can you help-"

 

"No!  NO I FUCKING CANNOT BECAUSE I AM NOT FUCKING WILLIAM!!!!!"  His voice echoed, body growing and glowing red- the whole Shack shook.

 

The twins vowed to never call him William again.


	5. Romance Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1
> 
> Prompt: Bill putting himself in the romance academy game and forces dipper to play

"Bill this is stupid!"  Dipper sighed- pushing his laptop away.  "Last time someone played this game the character started stalking them."

 

"Well that was then!  Now I am the character!"

 

"And you AREN’T the stalking type?"  He laughed.  "Mr. I-Have-Eyes-Everywhere."

 

"Hey hey keeping an eye on things is  _different_.  Less creepy.”

 

"Only slightly."  Dipper grumbled.

 

"Come on Pine Tree help me out here.  Shooting Star says I need to learn about things like this and Question Mark said this game would help."  Of course his sister had something to do with this.  

 

"Fine pop on in- lets try this.  But I swear if you start stalking me-"

 

"Says the kid that literally bound us together."  Bill laughed as he faded away into the computer.  And he was still a triangle.  Dipper was going to pretend to be dating a triangle…  This was SO STUPID.


	6. Saplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 2
> 
> Prompt: uhhh billdip prompt dipper finds out bill has a soft side for something no one expected

The birds were singing the sun was shining.  It was a perfect adventuring day for the Mystery Twins and co.  As it were they were trudging through the woods looking for a special kind of flower that fairies were born out of.

 

"Dip we’re lost."  Mabel groaned.  "You got us lost."  He playfully bumped shoulders with her brother, making him stumble off the path.  Bill easily caught him with his magic.

 

"Careful now.  Watch where you step."  He scolded, setting Dipper back down.

 

Dipper barely bothered to look up from the journal.  ”We aren’t lost Mabel- I know exactly where we’re going.”

 

They wove their way through the trees, pushing through underbrush.  ”Pine Tree be careful.”  Bill lifted him from the ground and DIpper looked up at the glowing demon in surprise.  He had seen where he was going, he wasn’t about to trip and there wasn’t a hole.  What was into Bill today?  

 

He glanced behind them and noticed something on the ground.  Why would Bill care about that?  As they continued on Dipper kept his eyes peeled on the ground- when he saw what he was looking for he moved like he would step on it- only to have Bill move him away just as he was about to.  He tested it a couple more times to the same result.

 

"Why do you keep doing that?"  He asked when he was set back on the ground for the fifth time.  He pointed to the little sprout of a tree.  "Thats the fifth time now."

 

"Thats what you’ve been worried about?  Bill there are thousands of them in this forest!"  Mabel gave him a little smile.  "Whats the big deal."

 

Bill tinted pink.  ”And most of those wont survive… don’t they all deserve and chance to make the forest bigger and greater without getting trampled by some kids in hiking boots?  They- They’re just little saplings…”

 

The twins shared a look.  Yeah- PINE saplings.


	7. Sore Loser 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1
> 
> Prompt: Uuhhh… Dipper somehow introduces Bill to video games???? (Preferably the horror genre idk)
> 
> ((I know absolutely diddly about horror games. (I am a massive wuss who can’t even handle a haunted maze) So this is going to be something I DO know about… Mario Kart.))

Bill hovered about as he watched the twins play their strange little game.  If they wanted to rive they knew where Stanford kept his keys…

 

"Haha!"  Pine Tree cheered.  "FInally I win!"

 

Shooting Star stuck her tongue out at him.  ”Bill you want to play Dipper?”

 

Bill considered for a moment before floating down and taking the controller from Shooting Star.  ”Okay so you hold this button down to make it move- if you stop holding it your cart will stop.  Turn the wheel whatever way you want to go.  Try to pick up boxes for weapons and press this button to fire them.”  She explained.  ”Okay now you pick your character.” 

 

Bill stared at the little picture before finally settling on Princess Daisy.  ”She wears yellow!  And she kinda looks like Shooting Star!”  He tried to explain when he noticed the look Pine Tree gave him.  He picked out his car and they were off to the races.

 

Pine Tree lapped him… twice.

 

"I want to try again- I think I’ve gotten the hang of it now."

 

He lost- again.  And again and again.

 

Mabel noticed how hard the demon was clutching the remote.  Oh oh.  ”Hey I am bored- lets find something else to do!  We could set up a minigolf corse.”  She suggested.

 

"No.  I WILL win."  Bill’s voice got echo-y.


	8. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 2
> 
> Prompt: What would Bill do if Dipper got seriously sick?

"Pine Tree what’s wrong with you?"  Bill hovered close to his human- tinting blue with worry

 

"Cold…"

 

Cold?  It was summer- shouldn’t he be complaining about HEAT?  But Pine Tree was curled up on the corner of the sofa rubbing his arms and… was he leaking?  Something was wrong…  Okay how do you fix a cold human?

 

Bill snapped his fingers and DIpper found himself wrapped up in the blanket from his bed.  He hummed happily and gave Bill a half hearted smile.

 

"Thanks."  

 

Bill glowed a little brighter- proud he had been able to help.  But Pine Tree still looked tired and leaky.  Was he still cold?  Bill flew over the the dial on the wall the kids and their uncle argued over.  He studied it a moment before deciding which way to turn it.  THERE!  That should make it warm and fix his Pine Tree!

 

Shooting Star came in from the shop about 13 minuets later.  ”Why is it so hot?!  Costumers are complaining?”  She went for the dial.

 

"No!"  Bill flew to stop her.  "Pine Tree is cold!"

 

She looked confused a moment then looked to her brother.  ”Oh my.  Bill go to my room, there is a box of tissue on my nightstand, also grab a movie from Dipper’s shelf.”  She ordered and turned the heat down.  ”I know just how to fix him.”

 

Oh great!  He hurried to do as she asked.  Of course she would know how- he should have asked her sooner!  But it didn’t matter- Pine Tree would be back to himself in no time and they could go off into the woods for some fun!

 

They didn’t make it into the woods that day- instead he spent the day with Pine Tree on the sofa- watching over him as he ate and drank the warm things Shooting Star kept bringing him and dozing in his blanket while they watched movies.


	9. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 2
> 
> Prompt: Bill has no idea how a TV works and Dipper is watching a horror movie and Bill is sitting there screaming at the tiny TV me to not go through that door the bad man is there!

"No don’t do that- he’s in there!  He has an ax!"  Bill yelled at the TV, tinting red in his frustration.  Dipper closed his eyes tight and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

"Why are you going in there?!  There is a car literally RIGHT there.  Get in the car!"

 

"Aaaand another one dead."  Bill threw his hands up.  "Human’s are so STUPID!  I told them…"

 

"Bill they can’t hear you!  Its all fake, its pre recorded!  They aren’t even actually outside!"

 

"What, no they…"

 

"Lets just watch something else…"


	10. Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: between 1&2
> 
> Prompt: In the 5th chapter ((of the Binding)), when Dipper passes out, would you be able to write how Mabel found out? Like her being at school and hearing the ambulance to see her brother completely still…or something like that Dc I just want some protective Mabel XD

Word spread through the halls of any school like wildfire.  Something that would normally irritate Mabel Pines but today she was thankful for it.  People easily moved out of her way when she came running down the halls in search of her brother.

 

To the side of the east hall there was a crowd of people- several teachers holding them back.  She forced her way through them and the teachers didn’t bother to try and hold her.  If there was one thing every in this school knew it was to not come between the Pines twins.

 

And there he was curled on his side on the hard floor- looking for all the world like he was just sleeping.  She could almost make out a smile on his face.

 

What happened?

 

She knew he hadn’t been sleeping well at night but was it so bad that his body had completely given out on him?  ”An ambulance is on its way.”  She nodded absently at Mrs. Anderson- Dipper’s math teacher.

 

Mabel settled on the floor beside her brother and held his hand carefully.  ”Dipper- if you can hear me I need you to wake up.  Can you do that for me?”  

 

Fear clutched her heart- last time he passed out in the halls he had almost gone into a coma.   Bill had been the only thing that saved him.  She stayed silently by his side as the paramedics carefully loaded him onto a gurney- she slid into the ambulance beside him.

 

She didn’t know what to do.  The school would have called their parents just like last time… last time…

 

She fished out her phone as a doctor looked over DIpper at the hospital.  ”Gruncle Stan!  Is Bill there?  I need to talk to him!”

 

She waited while Gruncle Stan went in search of the demon- she could hear him yelling up the stairs then quiet for awhile.   

 

"What do you mean he’s not there?  But I NEED him!  Dipper… he’s in the hospital again!  The doctor’s say it might be an after effect of what happened last year."

 

She fell quiet for a few moments.  ”No- stay there.  When you see Bill tell him.  He saved him last time he can do it again.”

 

Little did she know Bill was the CAUSE.


	11. Don't Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year:: 1
> 
> Prompt: (Not sure if you’ve done this already or not) Dipper has a panic attack that kinda comes out of nowhere and Bill’s at a loss as to how to comfort him (I hope that sentence made sense…). Dipper sobbing and Bill panicking a little because he doesn’t know what’s wrong (nothing was trying to kill him?? Why is he freaking out??). Fluff and cuddling as Bill finally manages to calm Dipper down.

Bill felt a hard tug on the link.  Why was he tugging?  He was right upstairs…  Another tug and Bill was zipping up the steps, hands already on fire.  But when he entered Pine Tree’s room there was… nothing.  Nothing attacking.  Just…

 

Dipper was leaning against the wall under the little window, one hand braced on the wall.  He was shaking, breathing hard, and he looked like he was going to start crying any moment.

 

"Pine Tree?"  He floated over to him- hovering anxiously.  What was wrong?  What was he supposed to do?  There was nothing to fight off, no nightmare to change.

 

The demon wrung his hands together.  ”Hey Pine Tree come on… its okay just… just breath okay?”  He awkwardly pat him on the shoulder.

 

It did little good.  Last time he saw Pine Tree like this was before the binding when he was in the hospital.  That had been easy to fix though!  Now he had no idea how this even started!

 

What was comforting to Pine Tree?  What was that thing Stanford did?  He patted him on the head.  ”Pine Tree its okay.”  He tried to sound more certain.  He patted him again- this time running his fingers through the kid’s hair.  

 

Dipper closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  Oh OH that was good!  Bill continued to pet his hair.  ”You’ll be fine Pine Tree, you just relax.  I am here, I’ll look after you.”

 

He continued his reassurances and pettings as Dipper finally started breathing normally again.

 

He gave the demon a weak smile.  ”Thank you Bill.”


	12. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1
> 
> Prompt: maybe, bill telling stories about his adventures or weird dreams he’s seen to dipper? ive had a lot of weird dreams

"And the bus just ran over them?!"

 

"Yes!  On purpose.  It stopped a moment and someone got out to look at damage and then it sped off again.  And somehow the dreamer got left behind- her family still on the bus- so they started running back to where it had come from.  She ended up in a room that was like a maze of shelves and was really dark.  She was hiding from people as she looked for an exit.  

 

"When she finally found one everything was super bright, but something about it scared her?  People she seemed to know were coming at her and she ran away outside, and she was sure they were trying to kill her.  So the rest of her dream is her running from them and getting to her parent’s house.

 

"THAT was when she started lucid dreaming."

 

"What did she do?  YOu have to tell me how this ends Bill!"  Other people’s strange dreams where like bedtime stories to him. 

 

"You want to know what she did?  What her grand plan was to find out who was plotting against her?"

 

"YES!"

 

"Some serious level magic- super powerful summoning- and it was ACCURATE.  Even in the dreamscape I could almost feel her power.  By far the weirdest dream and dreamer I’ve come across. "


	13. On The Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> year: 1
> 
> Prompt: Mabel wakes up to see Dipper having a nightmare and Bill sitting on his bed, in Dipper’s dreamscape helping him to beat the nightmare. I always kinda imagined this as the turning point for Mabel, her finding out that Bill really does care about Dipper.

Mabel had decided to sleep up in Dipper’s room for the first week after the Binding.   Just to keep an eye on things.  Someone had to look out for her brother after all.  

 

It was two nights after Bill had saved them from the Grimoblin and he opinion was starting to change, but this was BILL- the demon specialized in back stabbing and trickery.  She was still on her toes.

 

Something woke her in the middle of the night, and she could hear her brother on the other side of the room shifting in his blankets and whimpering.  She was getting ready to toss off her own covers when there came a faint golden glow from the other side of the room.

 

She turned her head to see Bill, hovering over her brother- a small hand pressed to his forehead.  ”Its alright Pine Tree- nothing but a silly nightmare.  I’ll chase it away.”

 

Dipper’s body stilled and relaxed.  She could hear a content sigh and in Bill’s faint glow a soft smile graced her brother’s lips.

 

"Thats right Pine Tree, nothing but good dreams."


	14. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1&2
> 
> Prompt: Can we have more bill worrying about dipper?!?

Bill couldn’t get himself to stay still.  He knew the twins were back in classes by now and something about that… bothered him. No not bothered, worried. 

 

He was worried about about his saplings… about Pine Tree.

 

He had kept the nightmares away while they had been in the Falls but now he knew they would be returning.  And the cause of them would be too.  

 

Pine Tree could face down the most vicious beasts in these woods, but his human peers?  Not so much.  It seemed as soon as he left he Falls all his bravery and strength just… left him.  That worried Bill the most.  Pine Tree would be scared sure, but he never backed down- he always found a way.  But with his classmates its was like he wilted.

 

There was a different kind of monster out there in the world and Bill hated that Pine Tree had to face it alone.


	15. Tutus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1
> 
> Prompt: OHMYGOD I just thought of this when I was reading one of your fics, it’s kind of stupid but AHAHAHA, what if dipper somehow got bill to dress up as the tooth fairy for Halloween and he has like a bunch of deer teeth or something. All I’m picturing right now is a yellow triangle with a top hat and bow tie with a pink tutu and fairy wings/wand. Make it happen if you want doesn’t need to though (Could even be a drawing)

"Come on Bill it will be fun!"  Dipper held the pink tutu out to the triangle.  "You’d be a tooth fairy.  Mabel even made you a wand!"

 

Bill huffed and crossed his arms.  ”I am not doing it.”  Though the wand was kinda fun…

 

"Come on Bill its Summerween- you have to dress up!"

 

"Fine!  I’ll do it if you two match me!"

 

"Deal!"  Mabel squealed before Dipper could answer.  Next thing he knew he and his twin were in matching pink poofy dresses with little tiaras and wands.  So was Bill.

 

"No- I changed my mind.  Bill you can be whatever you want- just change us back."

 

"Not a chance Pine Tree!  You’re the one that wanted this so badly.  Besides we all look great! All we need are deer teeth to throw at people!"


	16. Migraines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1
> 
> Prompt: Hello friend. I suffer from chronic migraines and I was hoping you could maybe do a prompt where dipper has headaches all the time and one time it gets really bad and bill tries to comfort him and just fluff everywhere

Bill hovered anxiously over Pine Tree’s bed.  He was awake- Bill knew that but he wasn’t getting out of bed… or moving for that matter.

 

"Pine Tree come on!  Its adventure day!"

 

He got a whimper and a soft whisper.  ”Too loud.”

 

Bill’s eye turned down in a frown.  ”Pine Tree whats wrong?”  He asked softer, tugging at the blankets.

 

Dipper immediately pulled them back up.  ”Bill no- too bright.”  HE was too bright?  Everything was too bright?

 

Bill glanced around the room and snapped his fingers. When Dipper looked to see that the demon was up to he found he could see.  Everything was so dark he could barely even make out his night stand.  He was aware of Bill’s glow behind him- dimmer and keeping out of sight.

 

He let out a sigh of contentment.  ”Thank you Bill.”

 

"Don’t mention it kid."  Came the whispered reply


	17. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1
> 
> prompt (4): Dipper is sad and closes himself in somehwere and bill gets worried because he dont know what to do when someones sad and tries to remeber what he liked when he was human. it ends with bill getting a giant teddy bear and a shocked dipper trying to find out how to feel about it in this moment?
> 
> Bill wonders why Dipper hides himself a lot the past few days and finds out that dip has depression?
> 
> Cute fluff with triangle Bill?
> 
> Can I get some fluff? Like overly done fluff lol…. Please~

"Shooting Star I think something is wrong with Pine Tree!  He hasn’t come out of his room all day, he’s not even working on codes!"

 

Oh gosh, Mabel wasn’t sure how to explain this to the demon.  The fact he was almost completely blue with worry didn’t exactly help her think either.  

 

"He’s having a low day Bill.  Its… Dipper sometimes gets really sad, like he doesn’t care about anything- sometimes there is no reason, sometimes something causes it.  Today is a low day."

 

"Depression?  You don’t have to beat around the bush with me.  Mind demon- I know all the weird things the mind does."  But Pine Tree?  Pine Tree was normally so lively, and sweet, thoughtful, even when Bill had been in his head he hadn’t seen that.  Pine Tree was too good at hiding things like that…

 

The easy thing to do would be to go into the kid’s head and mess with a few things to balance things out and make him feel better, only problem was he had to have permission.  Dipper would never give him such full access to his head like that.  

 

Guess he had to do it the old fashioned way.

 

~*~

 

Dipper startled at the sound of his ipod turning on- straight to BAABA.  He got up to turn it off.  When he turned back around he noticed the curtains had been flung open, letting in the noonday sun.  The ipod turned back on, with a sigh he turned to shut it off again and found a stash of candy beside it.

 

The room darkened slightly again.  ”Bill…”  He turned and there before him was a giant teddy bear with a big gold bow around its neck, Bill was perched on its head.

 

"Yes Pine Tree?"  If the triangle could grin he would have been.

 

Dipper just stared up at the giant toy.  It took a few moments for it to click what the demon was up to.  ”Bill you dork…”  

 

The demon laughed, vanishing from the top of the bear, appearing beside his human to push him into the bear’s belly.

 

The teddy fell backwards, Dipper laying on its belly like a giant beanbag, laughing.

 

Wow it felt really great to laugh like that.  ”Still think I am a dork?”  Bill hummed.

 

"Yes."  Dipper laughed, rolling over to look up at the demon.  "But you’re a very thoughtful one.


	18. Sore loser 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1
> 
> Prompt: Bill & Dipper playing a board game

It had taken a long time for Dipper to finally agree to play a game with Bill again after the whole Mario Kart incident.  He shuddered to remember it.  

 

The only reason he had agreed was because Bill let him pick the game.  So of course Dipper picked his favorite- Monopoly.  He even let Bill take over his usual job of being the banker- he still remained real-estate agent though.

 

He even got Mabel to play too, though he was sure she only wanted to watch Bill have another melt down.  

 

The game seemed to drag on forever- Bill refusing to make any trades for properties, Mabel had to mortgage most of hers when Dipper got a monopoly with HOTELS.   Dipper managed to get off of hers when she went bankrupt.  

 

He may as well have been the banker because he had more money than the tray did!  It was at a small nudge from Mabel that he noticed Bill’s eye starting to twitch, and his body starting to redden as he realized Dipper was going to beat him.

 

Oh crap- he needed to defuse this…

 

"Say Bill, this has been fun.  After this game you should pick one."  Bill just stared at him a moment then his eye crinkled in glee.


	19. Off key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 2
> 
> Prompt: Bill singing blank space by Taylor Swift maybe I year 1 or 2 in his triangle form

“Nice to meet you  
Where you been?  
I could show you incredible things,”

 

Dipper took a deep calming breath.  ”You’re off key.”  He informed the demon.

 

“Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought oh my god  
Look at that face, you look like my next mistake”

 

"Bill I swear, do NOT butcher this song.  If you’re going to sing do it right."

 

“Love’s a game, wanna play  
New money, suit and tie  
I can read-“

 

The demon was cut off by a pillow in his face.  ”Until you learn to sing in key you are not allowed to sing!”  


	20. Stickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Mabel go sticker crazy and Dipper finds it cute

Dipper had no idea how it started- probably Mabel- but his sister and his demon seemed to be having some kind of war.  A sticker war.  He wasn’t sure how long it had been join on, but he noticed it when Bill came up to his room with an ‘I’ve got my eye on you’ sticker on his forehead- or point…  

 

Dipper tried to hide his laughter, really he did.  He got a dark glare in return for it, and decided to avoid them until things had calmed down.  The next morning Mabel had gold foil stickers all over her.  She was in the bathroom muttering darkly about ‘like a bandaid’.

 

It was all quiet amusing.

 

He found them later that day in the living room, laughing like fools, as they kept sticking stickers to each other.  Fuzzy stickers, price stickers, foil stickers- every kind you can think of.  

 

Dorks, he thought fondly.


	21. Skyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uhh Billdip they are playing Xbox and Dipper is playing skyrim and Bill wants to play “the human contraption” and find out you can kill animals with magic and kinda go a bit well bill and hunts for all the deer’s in the game.

Bill had been watching Pine Tree play his strange game for a bit over an hour and he was curious.  The world of the game looked so FULL.

"Pine Tree can I play too?"

"This isn’t really a two person game Bill.  But if you want to try I am almost done with the quest I am on."

"I would LOVE to try!  Can I have magic?"

Dipper chuckled.  ”We’ll make you a character.”

Dipper had helped Bill make a character, explained the main mechanics of the game and let him go.  He had been watching and helping for about two hours when he finally decided he really should get some fresh air and sun today.

"Bill I am going to take a quick walk, you okay?"

Bill hummed absently, eye totally focused on the TV.

He could have been gone more than 30 minuets and when he returned Bill was laughing as he made his character chase down a deer.  ”Hunting?”  Dipper rolled his eyes.

"This is number 36!"  Bill chirped.  "I am keeping their pelts to hang on my walls."


	22. Mindscaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Billdip in the mindscape? It’s been awhile tbh

"There you go Pine Tree!"  Bill praised. The rock he just turned into a lamp wavered a moment, steadied, then turned back into a rock.

"I was so close."  Dipper grumbled.

"You did great."  Bill assured him.  "Better than any other human could.  Well Shooting Star did fairly well in your Grunkle’s mind but she wasn’t changing the scape- just herself in it…"

"Thank you Bill."  He snorted.  "I appreciate that."

"I mean it Pine Tree!  Just try it again.  Something simpler than a lamp maybe."

Dipper frowned a moment, “Okay I think I got it.”  He nodded and focused on the rock again, this time turning it into a cup.

"Very nice."  Bill crooned, "Its holding this time!"


	23. Soos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So, we’ve seen reasons for why the rest of the group accepted Bill, but what about Soos? Could you write that bit? (Also, I read through everything in a few days and I love your stories!)

Soos would do anything for the Pines family- ANYTHING.  And those kids- he would protect them with his life.  When Stan told him to look out for Dipper that day he came home with a crazy mind demon Soos didn’t need to be told twice.  Really he hadn’t needed to be told at all- he was planning on looking out for the kid anyway.

And he did.  For weeks he watched the two of them.  He was very quickly realizing he didn’t really need to.  Dipper was… relaxed- an odd thing for the  paranoid ball of anxiety. He seemed to be smiling easier and bigger than Soos had seen in a long time too.  The two of them laughed together, the demon always making sure Dipper ate and slept enough.

“You are horrible at taking care of yourself Pine Tree!”  He had heard the demon lecture.  “I don’t know how you survived before me!”  Dipper had just chuckled at him.  “Now eat some more, now that I am around you don’t get to skip meals.”

And that- that right there, a simple declaration, that simple care of looking out for someone, was all Soos needed to hear to know that Dipper was gunna be just fine.


	24. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craft day and bill messes up the scarf he made and a lil sad but dipper makes him feel better

Dipper heard a low echoing growl from downstairs.  “Bill no, don’t burn it!”  That had him scrambling down the stairs.

“Bill what are you doing?!”  He yelled, nearly falling down as he rounded the corner to the living room.

“I messed it up Pine Tree!  I have to destroy it.”

“Destroy what?!  What is going on?!”

Bill sighed and held up the scarf he had made.  “I lost count… it… just look at it.”

Dipper took it from him and looked it over, noting how it got narrower- a lot narrower at one end.  With a quick glance at Mabel he wrapped it around his neck.  “Its really soft Bill- and nice and thick.  It will be so warm for winter.  Can I keep it?”

Bill stared at him a moment.  “You… you really want it?”

“Of course I do Bill!  I love the things you make!”


End file.
